Compact optical or electrical transceivers are often used in optical communications for both telecommunication and data communications applications. The transceivers are frequently packaged into modules, which are self-contained interchangeable units. These modules often couple a cable (e.g., fiber optic or unshielded twisted pair networking cable) with a network device (e.g., a mother board, line card, host, card, etc.). Frequently, a host card is designed to accept a plurality of modules (e.g., a 8-port line card would generally accept 8 modules). In addition, these modules may vary in terms of transmitter and receiver type. For example, some modules may process optical signals (e.g., 850 nm, 1310 nm, 1550 nm optical standards). Whereas, other modules may process electrical signals. Frequently, these modules will present the host card with a common interface, allowing the module types to be interchanged. Modules are typically provided or manufactured based on one or more industry standards or specifications that may be supported by several component vendors.
In the electro-optical standard known as Small Form-Factor Pluggable Plus (SFP+) the more complex conditioning and processing of signals is generally the responsibility of the host card. Whereas, the raw transmittal and receipt of the signals is the responsibility of the modules. An electrical high speed serial interface between the host card and the SFP+ is generally used. The host electrical high speed serial interface may typically include a transmitter pre-emphasis and a receiver equalizer to overcome circuit board and other external media impairments.
Currently, the testing of electro-optical equipment includes the use of specialized testing equipment. Typically, the testing equipment is a large motherboard or card based system that generates signals and waveforms and analyzes received signals and waveforms. Such large systems are often costly and do not scale well.